Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Confusive Chaos
by AlphaRidley
Summary: I used to live in a giant lake called Lake Ravage. I was the top predotor and had to deal with hundreds of challengers, and humans trying to capture me. But now I've been run out of town. Ya, thanks a lot you assholes.
1. Chapter 1

Icey:Yay! I have an idea for a new story for y'all!... Let's see how long it will last! This will hopefully banish writers block for a long time:)... I hope.

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Living fossil**

**Ch 1: Sod it, you're all dead to me**

Feeling something poke his scales he briefly wondered what sort of sane creature would DARE disturb HIM!

He was five feet long of a rock like fish that could withstand THOUSANDS of pounds of pressure on his body, and he was much bigger than the rest of his species, who usually maxed out at three feet three inches. And not only that, but he was one of very few _fish _that could stay on land for long periods of time.

Everyone who currently lived in the massive lake he called home knew not to mess with him. After all, he was at the top of the food chain. And yet still, they pestered him. As if they didn't know who he was, and didn't care.

Now that _alone_ pissed him off, but the fact that they were bothering the top dog like they were ignorant of everything that happened in _his_ lake pissed him off that much more.

...

Sod it, they're dead to him.

Flinging His eyes open as wide as possible behind a transparent bony headplate that made his eyes look like lines he opened his mouth and roared in their face's… until he noticed that his roar sounded distorted. It sounded… slower… and he didn't like it.(Ya, fish can roar. But I bet you didn't know that now did you. HA, HA... artistic license)

"…A-a-are you okay?" one of the braver ones asked stuttering over his words in fear.

_Good, they fear me._ He thought to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a pond… A FRICKEN **POND!**

"I'm going to ask you two questions, if I don't think you are truthful and or if I just don't like your answer I am going to beat the shit out of you. If you try and run I will kill you, kapish?" The fish said.

"Kapish." The Scizor replied leaning against a tree off to the right and looking at him with an odd glint in its eye.

"Now, first off… WHY the HELL are YOU bothering ME? The fish said barely holding back the rage that threatened to come loose and annihilate them all.

"We found you lying unconscious here in the middle of the day, and considering that Relicanths mysteriously went missing twenty years ago… ya, you can see why we were curious." The Scizor explained calmly.

"Oh…next question it is. Scizor, where the **Hell** am I?" Relicanth said addressing Scizor specifically as he was the only one who seemed calm around him.

"In Qujat city, The Explorer team capital of all 17 countries." A deep voice said from behind Relicanth.

"DID I ASK YOU?" Relicanth roared yanking around and letting loose a Hydro pump in the offending Pokémon's face.

"What the Hell?" the pokemon cried getting thrown into the Kecleon brothers stand which he smashed to smithereens.

"I was NOT asking you NOW was I?" Relicanth said, the small amount of water in the pond churning in time with his enraged heartbeat.

"That's no reason to attack someone." A Metagross who'd been watching the scene unfold said as he stepped forwards and raised a claw threateningly. "If you need to get rid of some anger then dish it out on me, not on some random pedestrian who obviously stands no chance against a very large Relicanth whose species vanished 20 years ago."

"Spare me the lecture wise guy," Relicanth sneered. "Because if you want to die I'd be happy to help, you need only ask."

Several people in the audience gasped and started whispering about who this new guy thought he was, Yet Metagross simply smirked and wondered about how powerful this Relicanth could possibly be to talk to him in such a bold manner.

"You really have some _NERVE! _You brat, you think just because you're larger than average you can talk to the leader of Team Iridium that way?"

Glancing over to the left he saw a blue spiral of energy in the shape of a sphere headed straight towards him.

The tightly packed ball of energy exploded upon contact with his side covering his entire body in smoke, but not doing much else.

"Is that it?" Relicanth laughed. "You say I have some nerve yet your little ball only managed to blind me for a couple seconds. And we Relicanth's don't rely on eyesight very much."

"No way..." Several people gasped, astounded that Relicanth was still standing (or floating) after that weak ass attack.

"While I may not know who and or what the hell you are-" Relicanth said pointing towards a stunned Lucario with a pectoral fin. "-I do know that you are fucking weak if that's your main attack, which I would assume it is considering all the gasps from the audience."

"Now then, let me show you _real __**power**_."

Throwing his head to the sky Relicanth roared, summoning a rainstorm on a magnitude that these pokemon had never experienced.

The pokemon floundered about in the storm, the massive amounts of rain instantly drenching them and allowing Relicanth to move freely in a habitat he was much more accustomed to.

Letting the rain die down after around 30 seconds he now sat atop a fountain about twenty feet from the pond he had woken up in,

"Now do you see the limits of your strength?" the Relicanth asked. "Now do you understand that types don't always matter? I just beat all of you with one of the simplest techniques, Rain dance, now what does that say about my power level?

Icey: **IT'S OVER 9000!**

Suddenly something smacked into Relicanth's side, and it hurt, a lot.

"WHY YOU!" Relicanth yelled turning to face his attacker.

"And yet here I stand..." A Ludicolo said. He was obviously much stronger than the rest of these scum to have gotten up so quickly. The Ludicolo fired another solarbeam at Relicanth which was blocked with a Hydro Pump.

"And yet there you stand." Relicanth said impressed that the Ludicolo had not only withstood his attack but also managed to injure him as well.

"I'm impressed," Relicanth said. "what is it that allows you to not only stay standing but injure me as well?"

"Rain dish and lots of training." the Ludicolo replied just before four more powerful solarbeams hit him from four different angles, and they didn't stop.

"You are quite Powerful, but by no means are you invincible." The Ludicolo said before firing a much stronger solarbeam than his last and knocking Relicanth unconscious...

**The next mourning**

Relicanth groggily opened his eyes, the blurred colors mixing with each other finally forming the shapes of several pokemon standing in front of a large tank he was locked in. Which was surrounded by the Ludicolo and many other grass types.

"Finally awake, Eh?" A Porygon 2 said noticing his pectoral fins twitching slightly.

Relicanth simply stared at the Porygon 2 silently.

"He probably won't talk Porygon 2," an Absol said from the shadows. "His pride is most likely wounded greatly."

"True, but you might never know." the Porygon 2 said seemingly fascinated by the last known live Relicanth.

Feeling his stomach grumble Relicanth frowned and bashed his head against the glass, instantly getting their attention.

Opening and closing his mouth in rapid succession Relicanth tried to tell them that he was hungry.

"It would appear he is hungry, go fetch him some food Ludicolo, something his species are known to like please." Porygon 2 said .

"Don't do it!" the Absol said. "The hungrier he is the more likely he'll tell us important information."

Relicanth frowned at the Absol, he wouldn't tell them anything no matter how hungry he was. If what that Scizor and Metagross said was true, then they'd feed him eventually in fear of missing the last lead towards any Relicanth. Not that he had one.

"Stand aside Gallade," A feminine voice said. "I can help get the Relicanth to talk."

The Gallade stepped to the side and a pokemon that Relicanth had always had trouble talking to/hurting entered the room... It was a Milotic.

Relicanth felt his will shatter instantly at the sight of her, she was _much_ more beautiful than the ones in his lake... Not that he ever got to see them much anyway.

"How the hell can you help us?" The Absol sneered. "All you have going for you is good looks, and I seriously doubt that this Relicanth is going to like you anyhow."

"Then I'll force him to like me." The Milotic said in a monotone.

The Absols jaw dropped. "You know Attract?"

"Of course, what kind of self-respecting Milotic doesn't?" The Milotic asked.

Relicanth instantly dodged out of the way as the Milotic winked at him. The pink heart barely grazing his side. He would _not_ tell them _anything_ if he could help it that is.

"You missed _Princess_." The Absol sneered having got over his shock.

"Tell me something I don't know will ya?" Milotic replied. "He obviously isn't going to just let me hit him, so I'm going to have to go in there, that okay with you Porygon 2?"

"Ya, just don't let him hurt you. After all, your Team DeepSea is one of our best Exploration teams.

"I assure you, I'll be careful." Milotic said opening the top of the tank and sliding into the water.

Relicanth knew what she was trying to do but couldn't help floating slightly closer to her.

Milotic swam right up next to him and smiled.

Relicanth knew at that instant that he would not be getting out of this tank with his dignity in one piece. He was going to have to tell her something, his name at the very least.

That, or she would just use attract and force him to tell her. Which just happened to be the less appealing of the two, since he would have almost no control over his actions.

"What's your name?" The Milotic asked, her tail gently stroking his side in a flirtatious manner.

"R-Re-Reginold." Relicanth said stuttering over his name in fear/shock.

"Nice name... Where are you from?" Milotic asked bringing her face closer to his, making him blush.

"Lake Ravage as the humans call it." Reginold said trying to make up his lost dignity.

"Humans?" Milotic said surprised at the mention of their species. Raising her head so she was looking down at him she asked, "What's a human?" even though she knew very well what they were from ancient texts she had deciphered.

Reginold mouth dropped open in surprise._ "They don't know what humans are?"_ he thought.

Reginold immediately swam away and hid in some reeds, shooting a water pulse at Milotic when she approached him.

Milotic swam up to the exit above the water and pressed some buttons on a device that was locking the top closed from the inside. The device beeped allowing her to push up the top and crawl out.

She floated outside and met up with Porygon 2 who seemed astonished that she was unharmed.

"His name is Reginold, and he comes from Lake Ravage, wherever the hell that is. However he said that the humans called it that, making me think that he might come from a different period of time or a whole different dimension." Milotic reported.

"D-di-different dimension?" Porygon 2 cried, floating around in circles muttering to himself about what to do next.

"Milotic!" Porygon 2 said suddenly turning to face her with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes?" Milotic asked curious about the sudden change in attitude.

"I'd like your Team to take care of Reginold and find out as much about him as you can, by any means necessary, understood?" Porygon 2 said.

"...Understood." Milotic said dreading the amount of flirting she would have to do.

"Good, I am trusting you to also transport him safely to your base. The reward for this mission is 999,000 poke and the highest ranked specialized item for all members of your team. I expect good results."

Milotic's eyes widened at the sheer amount of poke and the items. She floated off without replying to go tell her teammates and to get their help in bringing Reginold back to their base.

**At Team DeepSea's base**

"Why am I here again?" Reginold complained despite the fact he was sitting next to a beautiful Milotic giving him no reason to complain as no one else had gotten to sleep in her room. (There wasn't enough room in Gorebyss's and Huntail's room)

"Because Porygon 2 said so now be happy your in my room instead of in theirs because they don't like you. Plus you get to sleep next to me, so I don't see why your complaining. Now go to sleep." Milotic said laying her head down on a rock and laying the tip of her tail next to he head.

"...Good point." Reginold said. Laying his head across her tail (She opened one eye to see what he was doing) he fell into a deep sleep.

**The next Mourning**

"Wake up and get the _hell_ off of Lady Milotic's Tail!" A loud voice bellowed in Reginold's ear.

Opening his eyes Reginold briefly wondered who was yelling in his ear but then figured it must be the Huntail that Milotic was talking about yesterday. (He and Gorebyss had been asleep so Milotic had to carry him to their base by herself)

"Ow, do you have to be so loud Huntail? Because I have extremely good hearing and I'd rather not lose it." Reginold asked lifting his head off Milotic and turning to face Huntail.

"Then you should think twice before you lay on Lady Milotic again." Huntail snarled.

"Lady?" Reginold asked. "She's Royalty?"

"Of course not," Milotic butted in having been awoken by our bickering. "Huntail just calls me that because he thinks it appropriate to call someone higher than him by a title of some sort."

"Oh," Reginold said getting a picture of how things worked around here. "So why was he yelling at me again?"

Reginold asked acting like he forgot because he didn't want to say the reason.

"He's very territorial of any female on our team for reasons Gorebyss and I aren't quite sure of." Milotic said popping her back and stretching some sore muscles.

"Oh... So what are we going to do today?" Reginold asked having calmed down at the sound of Milotic's voice.

"We're going into town today to get ready for our next exploration... And I don't want any fighting ok?" Milotic said shooing Huntail away with a wave of her tail and swimming over to a bag in the corner.

After sliding the bag around her neck she swam out the door to her room beckoning him to follow.

"Now listen closely, Huntail and Reginold, I want no fighting between you two whatsoever. Gorebyss, keep Huntail in line. I'll keep Reginold in line. Now lets go." Milotic ordered floating off followed closely by Gorebyss and Huntail.

Milotic turned around when she noticed Reginold wasn't following. "What's the matter?" She asked nicely seeing Reginold's fins twitching.

"I can't float in the air." Reginold said forcing his fins to stop twitching.

"You can't?" Huntail laughed. "Wow, and you beat all of them with a rain dance? Ya right, I seriously doubt that." Huntail sneered earning himself a slap in the back of his head from Gorebyss.

Reginold narrowed his eyes. "How about you try being the top predator in a lake the size of Lake Superior? You'll find it ain't easy. And then add hundreds of humans trying to capture you every day. Ya I wouldn't be talking if I were you, cause one continuos rain dance from me and I can beat anybody in this whole damn town expect maybe that stupid Ludicolo. I wouldn't know, I didn't get to actually fight him." Reginold snarled earning shocked faces from Huntail and Gorebyss and a surprised look from Milotic.

Pushing his pectoral fins backwards he started moving forwards, very slowly.

When he finally reached them he looked at Huntail and said, "Having to fend off hundreds of challengers and humans gave me no time to do the stuff I wanted to do. I was constantly battling over the lake and my right to stay there. When I wasn't fighting for my way of life I was sleeping. So I'd shut the hell up and leave me alone if you want to live another day."

Pushing himself forwards again he completely missed the scared faces that Huntail and Gorebyss gave each other, and Milotic telling them to go look for pokemon offering the bottom half of the list she had made and to stay away from them until Reginold calmed down.

"You really need to keep control of your temper otherwise nobody's going to like you." Milotic whispered in his ear.

"You like me as someone you can tolerate correct?" Reginold asked having gotten over the previous days fake flirting.

"Yes." Milotic said lowering her altitude to match Reginold's.

"Then I don't need anything else from this place, as long as one person tolerates me I won't have to beat the shit out of everybody." Reginold said spraying water on the ground allowing him to move much faster now that his underside was lubricated.

"But once Porygon 2 commands you to leave my team's base you'll have to know how to get around on your own. Which will take a while after yesterday." Milotic said wishing that Reginold was easier to communicate with.

"Team?" Reginold asked stopping to look at Milotic as they reached the edge of the town.

"Explorer team, my team is called DeepSea because two-thirds of us live in the deep ocean. Exploration teams go on missions to help pokemon in need and to capture outlaws among other things. If you hadn't been defeated by Ludicolo, Lombre, Solrock-she used protect-, Cradily and Carnive you would have been branded an outlaw most likely." Milotic explained.

"Oh... Well couldn't I just join yours then?" Reginold asked having no clue what he was asking.

Milotic couldn't stop her mouth from falling open in shock so she quickly snapped it shut. "Well you'd have to get Porygon 2's approval first considering what happened yesterday. And he probably won't approve you until he sees that you've done enough good things to make up for yesterday." Milotic said more calmly then she felt.

"Oh... Okay." Reginold said pushing himself forwards again.

They had entered the city far behind Gorebyss and Huntail, who usually rushed to get the items they needed so they could go on an Exploration that much faster.

Not that it did much good as Milotic took her time in getting the best deals on items and sometimes chatted with anybody who had news from other places. Such as the Fire and Ground countries, where her team would get dehydrated very quickly.

Milotic was currently talking to someone from Grongus, the ground country, and had learned that Grongus was going to war with Borinfus, the normal country.

"Which country are we in?" Reginold asked once Milotic was done talking to the Golem. He had recently learned that all 17 types had their own country, each with it's own leader from people who didn't know what he had done yesterday and by eavesdropping.

"We're not in a country, we are currently living in The capital city of Exploration teams, which lies in a small circle at the center of all 17 countries and has checkpoints that allow you to come in and go out to and from each country.

"Oh..." Reginold said his eyes narrowing in thought. "So does that mean that all of the best Exploration teams are in the city?"

"Well, most of them anyway. A few choose to stay in their country but that's pretty uncommon.

Hearing a whizzing sound Reginold turned around just in time to get smacked in the face by an Energy ball.

Immediately dark clouds swarmed above Qujat city, and everybody knew who to blame.

"Who the _Hell_ just attacked me?" Reginold growled.

"Calm down." Milotic said wrapping her tail around him and carrying him away to a different part of town.

"Here, have a chill pill." Milotic said holding a small black pill out to him on her tail after setting him down.

"Chill pill?" Reginold asked grabbing the pill in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Helps you calm down." Milotic explained picking him up again and floating over to Huntail and Gorebyss and passing them the rest of the list Before rushing off to see Porygon 2.

"Porygon 2, Reginold just got attacked and yesterday almost happened again." Milotic gasped having rushed all the way across town.

"And? What of it?" Porygon 2 said not looking up from the computer he was fiddling with.

"I am convinced that the only way for him not to get outright attacked in the square is to join Team DeepSea." Milotic said placing Reginold on the floor.

"I'll have to check his mentality first." Porygon 2 said turning around and looking at Reginold.

"How would you like to change the world Reginold?" Porygon 2 asked.

"I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder." Reginold replied.

"There's a fork in the road, which path would you take?"

"Take the path that leads to nowhere of course." Reginold said.

"How do you feel about leaving your comrades behind." Porygon 2 asked.

"Leave the _lost_ and _dead_ behind, now's _your _chance to run for cover."

"He has passed the test, he is free to join your team if he so wishes." Porygon 2 said going back to fiddling with the computer.

"I wish to." Reginold said not moving whereas Milotic was already at the door.

"Have Milotic put this on you then." Porygon 2 said throwing something over his shoulder.

On the way back to the base almost everybody stopped and stared, shocked by the turn of events.

**Icey: I was planning on 5000 words but I wanted to get this chapter out today, so 3732 will have to do.**

**Relicanth ~ CiyaXD ~ Milotic **


	2. Chapter 2

Icey: Yay! Here's chapter two! Most chapters will most likely be 2000-3000 words long, Lets hope.

**Ch 2****: Kidnapped and Fugitives **

_"Wake up."_ a lovely voice said.

"Go away." Reginold grumbled rolling over onto his side.

_"We have an exploration to do today."_

The voice said.

"Fine... I'll get up." Reginold said so the voice would stop bothering him.

Opening his eyes Reginold was astonished to see Milotic's face right next to his. Blushing, he swam backwards in shock.

"Wh-wh-what the hell?" he stuttered getting as far away from Milotic as her room would allow.

Milotic simply laughed at his shocked expression. "Wow, your so funny when you're in shock."

"I'm never funny." Reginold growled swishing his tail back and forth.

"Yes you are." Milotic said swimming towards the doorway.

"STOP FLIRTING AND GET OUT HERE! WE HAVE AN EXPLORATION TO DO!" Huntail shouted from the entrance to the base.

Blushing, the two of them swam out of Milotic's room and met Huntail and Gorebyss outside, both looked annoyed and impatient.

"Finally!" Huntail exclaimed. "You guys are both late!"

"Uh, I don't think Milotic is male so you can't exactly say _You guys_." Reginold said smirking at Huntail's enraged expression.

"Anyway," Gorebyss interrupted, "Lets get going, we have to get to Sulfur forest by noon."

"Sulfur forest?" Reginold asked questioning the logic behind the name. "Isn't that a paradox?"

"Nope," Gorebyss said. "Every half an hour one-forth of the vents in the ground shoot up sulfur, it's a awful place if you don't live in/near a volcano and or if you didn't live at the bottom of the ocean like You, Huntail, And I did."

"Ah." Reginold said spraying water on the ground to make him move faster.

_**Sulfur Forest**_

"This is the place?" Reginold asked staring at the giant vents that erupted from the ground. "This place looks like shit."

"And it smells like it to." Huntail said covering his nose as sulfur gas shot from the top of a vent near them.

"So what are we here for?" Reginold asked Freezing each and every vent he saw with Ice beam.

"There've been some rumors lately telling about some so called _"horrible monster" _ that lives in the giant vent at the back." Huntail explained spraying water down for Reginold as he was to busy freezing vents to do it himself.

"Not that we believe them or anything." Gorebyss added knocking out a Magmar with Aqua Tail.

"So basically we're just hear to dispel some rumors?" Reginold asked frowning that there would be little if any action.

"Yep." Milotic said, a blue and yellow stream of fire shooting from her mouth and scorching a Vileplume that had decided to sneak up on them.

"You know Dragonbreath?" Reginold asked dodging a Close Combat from a Zangoose and smashing it's chest in with Double-Edge.

"M-my Father was a Dragonair." She said staring at Reginold in shock.

Hearing her stutter he turned around to find the three of them staring at him. "What?" Reginold asked narrowing his eyes.

"Your brutal, I'm starting to like you more and more by the second." Huntail said cracking a grin.

"Whatever." Reginold said turning around before the other two could ridicule him.

Only to have a vine erupt from the ground underneath him and start strangling him.

Using Frustration, he shredded the vines encircling him with a wave of negative energy.

"Stronger than I thought." a Carnivine said dropping down from a tree to the left.

"You have no concept of power if you are foolish enough to attack me." Reginold said in a monotone, surprising Milotic that he was actually calm.

"Oh, we know all about you and what you did to the capital, but we don't care." A Toxicroak said stepping out from behind a vent.

"Because we're going to kill you." A Drapion said walking out from behind them.

"What do you want Drapion?" Huntail snarled giving Reginold the impression that these two teams were rivals.

"Oh nothing much, just the Relicanth." Drapion said clicking his claws together threateningly.

"Who are you?" Reginold asked, dark clouds appearing in the sky out of thin air much to Drapions surprise.

"Team Assassin, we're experts in Assassination." Carnivine said as if it was obvious.

"I specialize in toxins." Toxicroak said.

"I specialize in decapitation and amputation." Drapion said clicking his claws again.

"And I specialize in strangulation and the disposing of the remains." Carnivine said.

"Stay back I'll take care of this." Reginold ordered his teammates.

"If you can actually manage to defeat all three of us by yourself we'll show you a shortcut to the end of the dungeon." Drapion said launching a beam of yellow energy from his claws.

Lifting his head Reginold roared into the sky, complete ignoring the Hyperbeam that was headed for him.

The Hyperbeam slammed into Reginold's head pate head on, completely covering Reginold's body in the deadly beam.

In a purposeful delayed reaction the clouds dropped their package, the water coming up to Toxicroak's chest allowing Reginold to move freely.

Swimming right up in front of Carnivine, Reginold Double-Edged him in the head followed by an Icebeam to finish him off.

Reginold followed that up with an Earthquake to take out Toxicroak only to be ambushed from behind by Drapion, who sent a wave of poison at him. Soaking him in the deadly toxins.

"Turning around Reginold launched a Hydropump at Drapion, only for the scorpion to jump over it and sash him across the face with Cross Poison.

Drapion jumped back after noticing he was vulnerable but was unable to dodge a Giga Impact. Finishing the battle.

"Come on, lets get out of here before they wake up." Reginold said as he sucked in all of the water from the Rain Dance and expelled the poison from Drapion's Venoshock.

"Now the dark begins to rise Reginold, save your breath it's far from over." Drapion said as all three got up and grabbed Milotic, Gorebyss and Huntail.

"Come to Exastorus Mountain tomorrow if you want to see your girlfriend and these two alive again.

"She's not my girlfriend." Reginold said sweatdropping but nodding that he'll be there all the same.

Toxicroak threw down a smoke bomb and they had vanished when the smoke had cleared.

_**Back at town...**_

"Where's Milotic?" Metagross asked when Reginold reentered the city after finishing the exploration.

"That's for me to know, and you to not know." Reginold said.

"I'd suggest you tell us or bad things will happen to you." Ludicolo said stepping out from behind a statute or Rayquaza.

"That's my business, not yours. If she isn't back by tomorrow go ahead and do whatever the hell you're thinking of doing, I won't even put up a fight."

"Very well then," Metagross got out of his way. "But we'll hold you to your words."

"Ya, ya, I know." Reginold said crawling towards the base.

_**Exastorus Mountain Summit**_

"I'm here now let them go," Reginold said finally reaching the summit. "Or do I have to beat the shit out of you three again?"

"Now now, don't rush things." Drapion said waving a claw in the air. "I'd like to have a friendly chat first."

Reginold said nothing.

"So tell me Reginold, don't you want to change the world? You could be the king! Make it how you see fit!" Drapion said waving his claws for exaggeration.

"You know, I've been asked that once before and you want to know what I said?" Reginold said.

"Do tell." Drapion said.

"I said and I quote,_ I don't wanna change the world, I just wanna leave it colder_."

"Very well then... _Light the fuse and burn them all_." Drapion said to Toxicroak who pulled out some flint and lit a fire on the rope tying Milotic and the others up.

Rushing forwards Reginold threw him self on top of the rope that Team Assassin had tied around them. He bit through it easily and proceeded to Hydropump Milotic and Gorebyss away before Carnivine set off the bomb that they had rigged.

Reginold and Huntail, who were still in the blast radius were sent flying into the spires that dotted the summit.

"HaHaHaHaHa!" Toxicroak laughed. "We aren't called Team Assassin for nothing you know!"

"Run! Get out of here! I'll handle the rest!" Reginold shouted as he battled Team Assassin in the smoke.

"But what about Huntail!" Gorebyss shouted, worried about her counterpart.

"Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover!" Reginold yelled, echoing his words to Porygon 2 the day before.

Milotic and Gorebyss reluctantly left, knowing that Reginold was strong enough to beat them.

After they had left a new pokemon landed next to Reginold and sent him flying with a Leafblade attack.

"And you are?" Reginold asked putting on a _"It that all you've got?"_ act even though that Leafblade had greatly injured him.

"My name is Zero, and I am the leader of Team Assassin." The Gallade said.

"You were the one guarding the door weren't you?" Reginold asked.

"Correct, and I have a proposition for you." Zero said sheathing the blades on his elbows.

Noticing Toxicroak's knuckle claws at Huntail's throat he knew better then to refuse.

"Very well, I will listen to your proposition."

"Excellent." Zero said his arms relaxing a bit. "Why don't you join us?"

"Pardon?" Reginold asked.

"You heard me, why don't you join us? You preach about power, and I can help you get more."

"I preach about controlling power, not being overwhelmed by it like you four are. You have too much power for your bodies to hold, and as a result your planning on taking over the world aren't you."

Zero sighed. "Your too smart for your own good. It appears I will have to get rid of you."

Zero disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared right in front of Reginold.

"Close Combat." Zero whispered before his arms slammed Reginold into a spire.

Zero repeated this several times before he deemed that Reginold was going to die soon.

"Watch the end through dying eyes Reginold, because now the dark is taking over."

Zero whispered in Reginold's ear.

"Look! He's shaking with fear!" Drapion pointed out.

"HaHaHaHaHa!" Reginold laughed lifting his head. "All may be lost again, but i'm not giving in!"

Releasing every last shred of negative energy he was _able_ to at that moment, Reginold sent Gallade and the rest of Team Assassin over the edge of Mt. Exastorus.

(They were crowded around him while Huntail was on the opposite side of the summit)

_**Qujat city**_

When Reginold entered the city carrying Huntail he was showered with gold, kisses, and a mate(Milotic).

But no... That's what might have happened if he were world famous instead of World infamous. Instead, all he got was less glares and fewer people attacking him everyday.

Not much of a reward from the city... But he_ did_ get a kiss on the cheek from Milotic for his bravery, which was more than enough for a love deprived Relicanth.

_**The next mourning**_

"Wake up Reginold, there's apparently something happening in the square." Milotic whispered in his ear.

Opening his eyes Reginold had a similar reaction as yesterday, except he didn't move back as far because he knew she was there.

"Don't do that." Reginold said scowling at her.

"Awww, but it's so fun seeing you squirm." Milotic wined.

"Ugh." Reginold sighed giving in. "Let's go see what the fuss is."

_**The Square(or circle)**_

"So, after hearing about how Reginold mentioned these human bastards I propose that he is the human that is causing all of the natural disasters!" Zero said in front of everybody just as Team DeepSea walked into The Square.

"What..." Reginold said astonished by the turn of events as everybody turned and glared at him.

"Oh yes, because just mentioning humans earns you a death sentence." Reginold said sarcastically. "That's some pretty messed up logic you got there Zero, and considering that I can beat almost everybody here with a Rain Dance I don't think attacking me would be a good idea."

"But hey! It's your choice not mine." he added.

"You know," Huntail started. "I hate this guy, but honestly, he mentioned humans trying to catch him. He even cussed at them. And while I wasn't here the whole time, I'd have to say you have no right accusing him."

"For peace on earth!" the mob of pokemon shouted after pausing to think over things for a bit.

Wrapping her tail around Reginold, Milotic lifted him up and said, "Let's get out of here!" before abandoning the mission in favor of their lives.

_**Corrupted Crater**_

Reginold's jaw dropped as they came to the edge of the Corrupted Crater. It was massive, 100 miles long at the least with a mountain the size of St. Helen's before it exploded on May 18 1980 in the center.

"What the hell kind of Meteor would it take to make this, this _thing!"_ Reginold asked.

"Don't know, don't care, now let's get the hell away before they catch up to us." Huntail said going over the edge of the Crater and into a Mystery Dungeon.

"Well... Let's get this over with." Reginold said, jumping over the edge as well.

_**Corrupted Crater Summit**_

"Took you long enough to get here" A Sableye said as they reached the summit of the mountain in the middle of the crater.

"Who're you?" Huntail asked as he was on point and therefore the first to reach the summit.

"My name is Tarot." Tarot said shuffling the cards in his hands.

Reginold sighed. "Let me guess, those are Tarot cards?"

"That's correct." Tarot said drawing a card from the deck. "And you are not going any farther."

**Icey: This chapters only 2310 words, Oh well. Read and Review please!**

**Tarot**

**CiyaXD!**


	3. Chapter 3

Icey: it took my dad ten minutes to wake me up from a nap (I hardly got any sleep the night before). When I woke up I was on the floor and soaking wet. Needless to say that wasn't a fun experience.

**Lover of a good story: The reason all my stories are rated M is because I don't actually read the guidelines and I cuss quite a bit in my stories. Or at least my characters do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tarot. Tracefan owns him. And yes I did ask to use him.**

**Ch 3: Tarot and Rayquaza **

_"My name is Tarot." Tarot said shuffling the cards in his hands._

_Reginold sighed. "Let me guess, those are Tarot cards?"_

_"That's correct." Tarot said drawing a card from the deck. "And you are not going any farther."_

Reginold laughed at this.

"Oh yes, because you can actually beat all of us by yourself." Reginold said sarcastically.

"You're really cocky you know that?" Tarot said drawing another card and mumbling something incoherently as he replaced it.

"Well why not? Everybody in this dimension is weak as hell… if my memories of the other dimension are true." Reginold replied.

"You know," Tarot started. "You're not the only one from a different dimension."

"What." Reginold stated, mouth dropping open in shock as Tarot drew another card and flung it at him.

Reginold sighed, "You've got to be kidding me… First you imply that you can defeat all of us, and then you claim you're like me, and when you actually attack me it does _absolutely nothing_. Do you have _any_ idea who you're dealing with?" Reginold asked.

"Yes, in fact I do." Tarot said flinging a second card at him. This, to Reginold's surprise, hurt worse than the first one even though he didn't hit the same spot.

"What the hell was that?" Reginold asked launching a Hydropump at Tarot who held up his hand and redirected it to the ground with Psychic.

"That was a move called Trump card, it gets stronger the more you use it." Tarot replied drawing a card before showing it to Reginold.

"The lovers, signifying that you are currently in love during the present day." Tarot said before flinging the card at Reginold. The card hit his headplate, and surprised everyone except Tarot when it actually cracked.

"As I said before Reginold, I can't allow you to go any farther, even if it means putting you in a coma."

"First off, I'm not in love and I _never _will be. Love is a disgusting thing… it makes you weak." Reginold said. "Second off, don't think that just because you managed to crack my headplate means that you can defeat me."

Tarot pointed to the right. "Look over there, what do you see?"

Reginold's eye twitched, "Is that a _fucking Spire_?" Reginold asked amazed that a spire could be taller than a mountain.

"Yes, the Sky Spire to be exact, it reaches up into the Ozone layer and is where Rayquaza, The lord of the sky and the king of the Ozone resides."

"How is that important?" Reginold asked.

"I was sent here by Rayquaza himself to make sure you don't go any farther." Tarot said drawing another card. "Do you think Rayquaza would have sent me if he didn't think I was up to the task" Tarot asked using Trump card again and throwing Reginold backwards through the air onto Milotic.

"Ow, that actually fucking hurt." Reginold said getting off of Milotic and using Rain Dance, which to his surprise, didn't work.

Reginold sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me." Reginold said his eye twitching in pure rage. "Are you seriously telling me I'm too close to Rayquaza for Rain Dance to work?"

"Correct." Tarot said holding up the fifth Trump Card and turning it around for Reginold to see. "The World, signifying the end of a journey, or in this case, the end of this battle."

Throwing the final Trump card Tarot smirked in satisfaction as it struck Reginold's headplate, exploding in a brilliant flash of light that could be seen for several miles outside the crater on contact.

_**Sky Spire peak**_

"Ugh… where the hell am I?" Reginold asked as he opened his eyes.

"YOU ARE CURRENTLY AT THE TOP OF SKY SPIRE, THE PLACE MANY HAVE TRIED TO REACH BUT NONE HAVE SUCCEEDED REACHING." Rayquaza said, his loud voice dominating the vicinity.

Looking around Reginold saw that the peak of Sky Spire was quite flat, which seemed odd considering it _was _a giant spire. He also noticed that his teammates weren't with him.

"Where are my teammates?" Reginold asked barley keeping himself from cussing purple at this asshole of a dragon snake thing.

"Your teammates are still knocked out at the top of Corrupted Crater summit." Tarot said shuffling those stupid cards of his. "But I wouldn't be worried about them if I were you, unless of course, you actually are in love with that Milotic. After all you're in the presence of Rayquaza."

"I don't like her _dammit_! And I never will! Love is a _useless _emotion that makes you fucking _soft and weak_!" Reginold raged pushing himself up with his fins.

"FOR ONCE SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME GETS THE IDEA!" Rayquaza said crossing his small arms over his scaly chest.

"Oh, what the fuck do you want?" Reginold asked Rayquaza not intimidated at all when Rayquaza glared at him.

"THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE THE GALL TO CUSS AT ME IS IMPRESSIVE, BUT DO IT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOU IN TWO." Rayquaza said pointing over to a pile of pure white bones stacked neatly in piles depending on what kind of bone they were.

"Do you really think that a pile of bones is going to scare me? Because if you do you are FUCKING _retarded! _" Reginold said mentally daring Rayquaza to just try to rip him in half.

Rayquaza's eyebrows rose slightly, "YOU REALLY ARE STUPID AREN'T YOU?" Rayquaza asked laying his head in his head.

"I may be stupid, but at least I actually do something with my life instead of floating here like a lazy ass fart like you do 24/7." Reginold shot back, glaring up at Rayquaza.

Rayquaza laughed at this. He fucking _ laughed _! Why he did so Reginold didn't know, but he also didn't care.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be going now." Reginold said turning around and heading for the stone steps.

"YOU'LL BE GOING NOWHERE HUMAN!" Rayquaza boomed his tail lashing out and grabbing Reginold.

"I'm not a fucking human you bitch!" Reginold said, tired of everybody mistaking him for a human.

"YOU ARE UNTIL I FIND PROOF THAT YOU AREN'T!" Rayquaza said smacking Reginold into the ground for cussing at him. "AND YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I GET PROOF THAT YOU AREN'T A HUMAN!"

Reginold sweatdropped. "How the hell do you think you'll get proof if i'm not allowed to go get the proof your_ lord _desires?"

Rayquaza mulled this over for a bit before replying. "VERY WELL, YOU MAY LEAVE. HOWEVER! TAROT WILL BE ACCOMPANYING YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T RUN AWAY." Rayquaza said not realizing that Reginold had said 'lord' sarcastically.

"Thank you, I shall go and find the proof that you desire." Reginold said stoically.

"GO!" Rayquaza said, "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE THE PROOF!"

"As you command." Reginold said.

_**Corrupted Crater Summit **_

"Hey look! He actually decided to join us." Huntail said noticing that Reginold had arrived at the top of the summit for the second time.

"Shut up you ass!" Reginold gasped, mentally and physically exhausted after climbing all the way back up. "I got kidnapped by that ass Rayquaza! And I had to climb all the way down Sky Spire and all the way back up here. I'm practically dying here!"

"He even cussed quite a bit at Rayquaza on your behalf, so I'd be more worried about him then angry at the moment." Tarot added from behind Reginold.

"Oh... And of course your back as well." Huntail said sighing at their predicament.

"I'm here on Rayquaza's orders to make sure you guys try to find proof that Reginold isn't a human." Tarot said shuffling his cards. "For now though why don't we sleep here as it's getting late and Reginold's exhausted." Tarot suggested.

"Good idea." Reginold said flopping down in the middle of the summit and falling asleep almost instantly.

**The next Mourning**

Reginold opened his eyes to find not only A sleeping Milotic curled around him protectively, but also that Milotic was currently the only one asleep, and the others besides Tarot were snickering at him.

He glared at them. And they soon stopped.

"Milotic wake up." Reginold said headbutting her tail.

"Ekk!" Milotic cried waking up and instantly moving away from everybody.

Reginold sighed. "What did I do now?" he asked seeing her blushing like crazy.

"I believe you headbutted the sweetspot." Tarot said watching with amusement.

"Sweetspot?" Reginold asked tilting his head to the side.

Walking over to him Tarot whispered something in Reginold's ear.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" Reginold said blushing at what he had done.

"Oh! And Milotic?" Tarot asked.

"Y-yes?" She asked still in shock.

"Do you always curl around Reginold when everyone else is asleep.

She made no comment and just glared at him.

"As I suspected, you like him don't you?" Tarot asked smirking.

"No in fact I don't." Milotic said know that if she attacked him or did something else dramatic then everybody would know she was lying.

"Whateeever you say." Tarot said going back to shuffling his cards.

"How about we all just forget what happened this mourning and get moving before those angry townspeople catch us?" Reginold suggested trying to get everybody's minds off him and Milotic.

"Good idea." Huntail said already going down the other side of the mountain.

_"I will kill you in your sleep if you mention that ever again!"_ Milotic hissed in Tarot's ear too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Got it." Tarot whispered back already scared of Milotic.

"But yes... I do like him." Milotic admitted to Tarot, her eyes narrowed at him all the warning he needed.

_**Sky Spire**_

_**Rayquaza's pov**_

I was a loner. Never caring about anyone other than myself. I did my job to help keep the world in balance and nothing else.

At the meetings I stood off to the side, not saying anything besides a quick greeting to Groudon and Kyogre, the only people I could hold lengthy conversations with without getting pissed off.

Yet still, she bothered me, just like she was doing now. Acting all cheerful like the world is perfect when clearly it is not.

She was annoying, a brat who would never stop smiling no matter what happened. Snort. At least Latios wasn't as happy go lucky as her.

I growled at the thought of her and her brother. While Latios was slightly better then Latias he was still her brother. Doing whatever she did at the meetings, following her around like a bodyguard. It pissed me off.

"What's the matter Ray?" She asked using her stupid nickname for me.

"Don't call me that!" I snarled glaring down at her puny, weak body and wishing I could just kill her.

"Ray? Are you okay? What's the matter?" she asked tilting her head cluelessly.

Wow she was so fucking stupid... I wish she was dead.

_Meanwhile... On the opposite side of the world_

_**Nightmare Cavern**_

She was so fucking stupid... She honestly thought I enjoyed torturing people with the nightmares I gave them. Not knowing that I have my own nightmares, which are 8 times as worse as any nightmares I give out.

The nightmares that I received are the reason I almost never fall asleep, but no, that damn infatuating Metallic swan wouldn't know anything... She knew _nothing_.

Yet she assumed she knew everything about me. She hates me for the very reason that I laugh at other peoples pain, fear and suffering to help forget my own.

But she wouldn't know this. Because she knows _nothing_ about me.

Don't you think i'm pathetic? I mean, being scared of your own power is like being scared of yourself, which is pathetic beyond imagination.

She _hates _me, that _Beautiful, Sexy _Metallic swan hates me, for getting rid of my own fears...

Laying my head in my arms I cried, cried my heart out, devastated that the one I loved would _never_ return my feelings even if she could.

"Why are _you_ crying? You have nothing to cry over you sadistic bastard." Cresselia said floating out of the bushes I was near.

"Hahhahahahehehehahe!" I laughed. She had driven me past my limit, she had driven me into my insanity.

"Uh... Darkrai?" She asked scared by my sudden change In attitude. "Are you okay?"

I was pissed off that she would _pretend_ to care about me.

"Like you give a shit." I whispered not moving my head from my arms. "LIKE YOU GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!" I roared getting up and blasting her back into a tree with a Dark Pulse.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you _thinking_ you know _everything_ about me! Because guess what? You don't know anything! You hear me! _**You know nothing!**_" I screamed at her my dark power turning my home into a wasteland of death and despair. _"I have feelings to... And you've crushed them you heartless swan, not even noticing how I've looked at you during the meetings, when you were talking to your friends"_ I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks and dripping onto the floor as I calmed down slightly.

I flew away, flew away towards the only pokemon who could possibly know how I feel having had the same thing done to him a very long time ago.

_"Giratina."_

_**The Endless Abyss bottom**_

"Darkrai, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you hear?" he asked noticing my crying but not commenting on it.

"That heartless intoxicating swan." I replied still in love with her even after what I had just done.

"So, you finally snapped huh?" Giratina asked turning around to face me.

"Ya... I did, and I told her more than I was meaning to in my rage." I admitted worried she would hate me even more now for indirectly saying I loved her.

"I don't see why you like her anyway, she's a psychotic bitch."

"Shut it asshole, at least I don't like that stoic, monotone creator of ours."

"She may have a monotone but at least she's not a psychotic bitch."

_Meanwhile, while Darkrai and Giratina were talking about their troubles and drinking wine, at the legendary meeting which Cresselia had come to tell Darkrai about..._

_**Third person pov.**_

"Cresselia? Where's Darkrai, and why do you have a purple splotch on your stomach?" Arcues asked.

"umm... He got really pissed at me, hit me with Dark Pulse, and mentioned him looking at something during the meetings." Cresselia reported despite not wanting to.

"GIRATINA YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND MURDER YOUR FAMILY!" Darkrai screeched at the entrance to the Hall of Origin.

"I don't have a family, and probably never will."

"Exactly!" Darkrai shouted. "You know? There's a reason I teleported to your lair, and that was to drink wine. Not to get kidnapped and taken to a meeting!"

"Well it sucks for you that I just happened to remember that we had a meeting today doesn't it?" Giratina said tossing Darkrai head first into the Hall of fucking hell Origin.

"I'm going to kill you all." Darkrai moaned not making a move to get up.

"Well you certainly don't seem to be making any progress." Giratina said stepping into view.

"Oh, just SHUT UP, will ya?" Darkrai shouted pushing himself up off of the floor.

"Now why would I even bother _trying_ to shut up?" Giratina said. "After all, I'm way too lazy to even _remember _when we have meetings and when we don't, isn't that right, _Arcy?" _ Giratina said using his pet name for Arceus.

Arceus just glared at him.

"I'm not in this!" Darkrai said floating over towards Heatran and signaling everyone to start the chatting phase of the meetings.

"So, what's happening?" Darkrai asked placing a gold coin engraved with a picture of the Endless Abyss on it's front and Giratina on it's back.

"Well... Cresselia's been ranting on and on about how much of a sadistic bastard you are but honestly, i'm pretty sure she's just saying that to hide the fact that she likes you." Heatran said scooping up the coin in her cavernous mouth.

"I seriously doubt that... Not like I care or nothing." Darkrai said pretending to be stoic on the subject of Cresselia liking him.

Heatran's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you kidding?" he whispered. "Do you have any idea how many legendaries would kill for a chance to fuck your counterpart?"

"I have a fairly good idea, but anyway, just because lots of legendaries like her doesn't necessarily mean I do."

"So why don't you like Cresselia?" Heatran asked not noticing that Cresselia was listening to this part of their conversation.

"She's a psychotic bitch that thinks she knows everything about me, when she clearly knows nothing about me." Darkrai whispered.

"Eh, that's the best reason I've ever heard for why people hate Cresselia"

"That's because i'm one of the few who actually have a reason." Darkrai said crossing his arms.

"True enough." Heatran said shrugging his shoulders.

"So, any other news of interest?" Darkrai asked.

"Yep, Rayquaza finally told Latias to go die in a hole, since then she's stopped hanging out with him. However, now that Rayquaza's out of the way Zapdos is taking his chance to get on Latias's good side."

Darkrai's arms went slack. "You're kidding right? Zapdos? Of all Legendaries it's Zapdos?" Darkrai's body shook with silent laughter.

"Sadly, no I am no kidding. Zapdos actually likes her." Heatran replied

**Are you guys brain dead yet? Because if not then I obviously have to try harder. I recently broke my right wrist so typing this was hell because i'm right handed. I should be fully healed in a month to six weeks. Until then however, updates will be rare.**

**Darkrai ~ CiyaXD ~ Cresselia **


End file.
